scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Armories
Armories are a subgroup of rooms in SCP: Secret Labratory which are found throughout the facility's various zones, serving as a set of places where human players can obtain weapons in order to defend themselves from SCPs and enemy classes. In the game Armories often hold a variety of different weapons, ammunition and other assets such as health packs or Weapon Manager Tablets. Each also contains at least one Worktation and often a Weapon Manager Tablet, so the player can customize their newly collected weapons before heading out. Location Currently, there are five armories in the game, four of which are located in various parts of the Heavy Containment Zone. Light Containment Zone Armory The Light Containment Zone armory is one of the many dead end rooms found within the zone. It is identified via the door code located above doors in the preceding corridor: '##00' On the table in the center of the room is a Project 90, two Tablets, two pieces of each ammo type and a selection between either a COM15 Pistol or a USP. The boxes around the table contain three frag grenades, three flash grenades and an MP7. Two Workstations are situated next to the walls behind the players as they enter the room. In order to open the door for this armory, a Keycard with Tier 1 Armory access. Heavy Containment Zone Armories Micro H.I.D. Armory The Micro H.I.D Armory is found to the side of a normal hallway, gated off by two normal doors, a destructible window pane and a single door to the room itself. A Keycard with Tier 3 Armory access is required to open this door, granting access to the only natural Micro HID alongside a workstation with a weapon manager on top. Ammunition Armory The Ammunition Armory located at a 'T' junction, closed off by a single door which requires Tier 1 Armory access to open. Inside is a slew of 5.56 ammunition with no other ammo type and a workstation to the back of the room. Alpha Warhead Armory Found inside the Alpha Warhead Silo room, next to the main panel behind a door requiring Tier 2 Armory access. Inside is an Epsilon 11 Rifle and on occasion a USP, alongside a workstation with an ejected weapon manager tablet on top. SCP-049 Armory Found inside SCP-049's Containment chamber. Requires Tier 2 Armory Access to open. Inside is an Epsilon 11 Rifle and a Health Kit, as well as a workstation and weapon manager. Gallery --00.jpg|The LCZ armory code. --00 Armory.jpg|Inside the LCZ armory. HCZ Armory.jpg|The HCZ Armory. MicroHID Door.jpg|The Micro HID room. Alpha Warhead Heavy Panel.jpg|The Alpha warhead armory. Warhead Armory.jpg|The inside of the Alpha Warhead armory, with the E-11 SR to the right. 049 Room.jpg|The armory located in SCP-049's chamber. SCP 049 Armory.jpg|The inside of the armory in SCP-049's chamber. Trivia *Out of all the armories, the LCZ armory has the widest assortment of items. *The Ammunition Armory is the only armory in the facility which contains no weapon of any type. **It is also the only armory to not provide an accompanying Weapon Manager Tablet for its workstation. *None of the armories carry Logicers, weapons brandished by the Chaos Insurgency. *There is a total of five Weapon Manager Tablets provided across the armories in the facility, enough to actiavte every single generator simultaneously when combating SCP-079. *Due to 049's armory containing a naturaly spawning health pack, this can be a great place to refill one's health after escapeing 106's pocket dimension. Category:Background, Lore and Information Category:Weapons and Items